


Night Once More

by erza155



Series: Mad Sweeney's Eulogy [1]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza155/pseuds/erza155
Summary: Title from a quote Waiting For Godot By Samuel Beckett.“They give birth astride of a grave, the light gleams an instant, then it's night once more.”





	Night Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a quote Waiting For Godot By Samuel Beckett. 
> 
> “They give birth astride of a grave, the light gleams an instant, then it's night once more.”

There once was a ~~man~~. He used to be a king. He used to be a god. He was known as a fairy. He was known as leprechaun

It was a good thing that those who once loved him were long dead. They would have wept at what he had become. But as it stands, those who remain to remember Mad Sweeney did not much care for him. So, perhaps, that in itself was mercy. Mad Sweeney died surrounded by people who he did not necessarily like and he was grateful for it. For, it was an end. And it was one that no one saw coming, which was entirely on brand for him, at that stage of his life anyway.

* * *

 

There once was a concept. And his name, at the final stages of his life, was Sweeney.

.There are quite a few ways for gods to die. This is but one of them

 They say that a god may only die by suicide. What a terrible, brave way to end things. To end a life is no simple thing. And when it is your own, all the more complex. Technically, the spear driven through Mad Sweeney’s gut was pushed there by someone else. Technically, the spear which killed him is now a part of his hoard. Technically, Mad Sweeney had been ready for Death since his first days of madness back in Ireland. Technically, a lot of things are true, and quite a few aren’t. Technically, Mad Sweeney’s death had been predicted too many times as an unfortunate affair, so when his final moments came, he welcomed them with a bloody smile. Technically does not make for a good story.

.Mad Sweeney died as he lived. _What a waste_

When one dies, they are survived by their memories. Say what you will, but it can not be denied that Mad Sweeney had the aura of both middle fingers up around him at all times.

In this life, there are only temporary allies and constant betrayers. Mad Sweeney is survived by his temporary allies and his final betrayer(s).

The world spins on. The sun rises another day. Time and Death wait for no ~~man king leprechaun fairy god~~ **Sweeney**.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched s2e7 and I got sad and betrayed. I wrote this in a fragmented kind of way cause i kind of wanted it to be like his final moments. Chaotic. Fragmented. Shattered. A bit ‘mad’, in all honesty. I guess this is my attempt at catharsis.


End file.
